http://rumit.com
by Laree
Summary: *RuMit Yaoi* Mitsui discovers the wonderful world of the Slam Dunk yaoi fandom with some help from Sendoh. He finds a RuMit fanart shrine and embarks on a mission to discover its owner. For Shiro and her one year anniversary as the Kogure no Miko.


  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

http://rumit.com/   
Part One 

First of all, I want to say thanks to Ju-chan for providing me with Sensen's MSN screen name, Chichi for reading through the first three pages of the fic and telling me what she thought and Nagy-chan for giving me permission to use her RuHana fic You First, Me Next though I won't be using it anymore as I originally planned. I just realized what a long time it would take for me to get permission from some of the writers to use their Lemon ficcys and I realized that it wouldn't be such a good idea ^_^ Heehee…Too much work, too little time. So the lemony excerpts used here are written by me, which will explain their incredible crappiness. Heehee… 

By the way, this fic is also dedicated to Shishi for one whole year of being the Kogure no Miko. I know that there is no sign of Kogure here but…Heehee…Anyways, Shishi has been a great Miko and I'm sure that Koko-chan has enjoyed having such a dedicated Miko as you ^__^ I mean, I haven't seen anyone else out there who likes to torture Koko-chan as much as you, Shishi! Heehee…*huggles* me kidding. I know you love him! ^__^ 

Incidentally, the linkie used here (The one Sensen gives Micchy) is fictional. 

Laree   


~**~ 

You wouldn't know this just by looking at me but I, Mitsui Hisashi, am a big computer geek. I would simply shrivel up and die if I were forced to stay away from my state of the art machine for a whole twenty-four hours. I feel incomplete without the warm glow of…well, radiation from my computer monitor upon my face. Yeap, that's me. Star Shooting Guard of the Shohoku basketball club, net addict. And the term 'net addict' does not, in any way, pertain to basketball. I am talking of my other great love, my source of entertainment and free porn, The Internet. 

I will kneel down before the genius who invented this greatest of all great modern inventions and kiss his feet if he were to ask me to. As it is, I have to restrain myself from taking my computer monitor into my arms and giving it a tender kiss. For the past three days I had been away from home, attending a training camp with the Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan team. The only reason that I managed to survive this torture was because Sendoh and I, a kindred spirit, I discovered, had made it a habit to sneak out of the camp to the nearest mall every night to this Internet café. You wouldn't believe the kind of rumors that our constant, nocturnal disappearances led to. But it was all worth it. " It is great to be home!" I muttered to myself as I booted up my computer. I knew I was going to get it from my mother later on. I didn't even bother to say hi to her when I got back. I just barged right past her, up to my room to sit myself down before my beloved machine. 

The first thing that I did was to log into MSN once I got connected. A little window popped up, informing me that someone had added me to his contacts list. " ryonanhunk_07@hotmail.com." I smirked to myself. Ryonan hunk? " Whatever, Sendoh…" I muttered, before choosing to allow the spiky haired ace player to see whenever I was online. Once I did so, I realized that Sendoh was also logged on. Before I could message him though, he beat me to it. 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Hey Micchy-kun! Already online, I see…couldn't keep away, huh? 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Raises eyebrow I Love Redheads? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Yes. I do!!! grin grin 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Do you have any particular redhead in mind? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
As far as I know, there's only one, natural redhead around Kanagawa. 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Oh god… 

I Love Redheads Says:   
*Cuddles Hana-kun plushie* Hana-kun! I love you! I love you! I love you! Showers plushie with kisses 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Get a room, dammit. 

I Love Redheads Says:   
I don't know how you can stand being in the same team as him, Micchy! 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Yeah. I don't either. He's a pain in the ass… 

I Love Redheads Says:   
I mean, I don't think I would be able to practice with him around me…that sweaty, well-muscled body always in my view…those incredibly intense brown eyes… 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
I don't need to hear you drooling over my teammate, Sendoh. 

I Love Redheads Says:   
I'm not the only one drooling over him! 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
What??? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Micchy-kun…where have you been??? Don't tell me that you've never gone to a yaoi fan site before! 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Why would I? I have no business checking out yaoi sites! 

I love Redheads Says:   
Oh, drop the act, Mitsui. You're gay. I know. I'm not stupid. I know you were going out with the vice-captain of your team before. In fact, pretty much everyone who plays ball around Kanagawa knows this. 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
… 

I was pretty shocked when I found that out from Sendoh. I mean, I had always thought that Kogure and I had been incredibly discreet. Turns out that we hadn't been careful enough though, I guess… Oh well…this was only Sendoh after all. And why the hell should it matter now anyway? I mean Sendoh had a thing for Hanamichi, Koshino Hiroaki was doing Kogure, Uozumi and Akagi are up to things that I would rather not think about, Maki, the lucky bastard, had that pretty guy from Shoyo, and that damned three pointer from Kainan, may he be struck down by the 'bad aim syndrome' before the winter games, was taming the wild monkey of that freshman teammate of his that Hanamichi hated so much. All in all, it seemed as though I was pretty much the only guy around that wasn't embracing the wonderful world of yaoi. Except for Rukawa that was. But then Rukawa wasn't really interested in anything, so it was only to be expected that he show no interest in bonking someone, frigid little ass that he is. 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Oi! Micchy? Are you still there? 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Yup. 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Anyways Micchy. There are some pretty interesting sites out there. You know how the girls around here are. Rabid Yaoi fans…And I don't know if you're aware of this but… 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
What? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
We Basketball players around Kanagawa are pretty high profile people, Micchy. We're pretty popular targets for yaoi fan stuff… 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
You're kidding, aren't you? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Nope. I am looking through a RuHana fanfic as we speak… 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
RuHana??? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
RuHana=Rukawa with Hanamichi. 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN RUKAWA WITH HANAMICHI? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
I mean Rukawa with Hanamichi. I mean the Kitsune taming the Wild Monkey of the red monkey…   


Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Dammit Sendoh! I don't need that sort of crap in my mind! I mean…God… 

I Love Redheads Says:   
http://geocities.com/sd_gal/ruhana.html 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
What's that? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
It's the URL to that fic that I was talking about. Come on. Check it out…I know you want to…If for nothing else, just read it to see what all the fuss about yaoi is all about…it's an art form, really. 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
I am not going to some yaoi site, Sendoh. All right, I may be gay, but I don't want to go and read about some imaginary sexual encounter between my two juniors! 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Not even if those two juniors are incredibly gorgeous hunks? Hunks with incredibly hot bodies…*presses handkerchief against bleeding nose* Kawaii Sakuragi-kun! Aishiteru! Aishiteru, Hana-love! 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
All right, Sendoh. I get the damn point! You are madly in love with Hanamichi so can you please just cut that out right now??? You're making me sick, gushing all over that stupid redhead like that… 

I Love Redheads Says:   
http://geocities.com/sd_gal/ruhana.html   


I Love Redheads Says:   
Click on it! Click on it! You know you want to see it! Click on it! 

I had never realized just how annoyingly persistent the Ryonan ace could be until this moment. He just kept on flooding my messenger with that link over and over again, which made me even more steadfast in my conviction not to check it out, as he said I should. But still…I had to admit. The idea of Rukawa Kaede and Hanamichi Sakuragi was morbidly fascinating…Yes. I am sicko. I know. But there was something appealing about such a cold-blooded bastard as Rukawa being forced upon the ever-bubbly self proclaimed Tensai. I marvel at the things that a person with too much time and the ability to piece together words to form coherent sentences could come up with. 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Have you checked out the ficcy yet, Micchy? 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Not yet…-_- 

I Love Redheads Says:   
But you will ne? And when you do, I suggest that you check out the SenHana at the same site. Just look for the fic that's labeled SenHana lemon. It's my favorite! Hentai smile 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Your smile is always hentai, Sendoh. And SenHana? You mean you? Sendoh and Hanamichi??? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Yeap! They're my absolute favorite! For obvious reasons! Heehee…Anyways, Micchy, if you happen to find any other down and dirty SenHana lemons out there, send them over to me, will yah? 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
And what makes you think that I will waste my time searching through the net for yaoi stuff? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Because once you start on yaoi stuff, Micchy, there's no turning back. Heehee…I'm serious here. 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
You're a real hentai, aren't you, Sendoh? 

I Love Redheads Says:   
Just living up to my rep, buddy ^__^ Anyways, just give it a look-see, all right? ^__- and you know what? There are plenty of great MitKo and RuMit, not to mention, SenMit fics out there! Heehee…^____^ runs away before Micchy can catch him 

Bad Boys Have More Fun Says:   
Oi! Sendoh! What the hell are you talking about there??? MitKo? RuMit? SenMit??? YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THERE'S STUFF ABOUT ME OUT THERE TOO??? 

Your message could not be delivered to ryonanhunk_07@hotmail.com. The contact appears to be offline. 

" Damn you, Sendoh Akira…" I muttered to myself as I stared at the link that he insisted I visit over and over again. What harm would reading one little innocent fic do to my immortal soul after all? And in truth…I really wanted to see what this RuHana stuff was all about. And he had mentioned MitKo hadn't he? There were works of fan fiction out there about me??? Little old Mitsui Hisashi? I had to admit that the thought that I had fans that would go to the trouble to write about me was sort of flattering. Might as well check out what Sendoh was going on about!   


-==--==- TBC -==-==- 

Next Chapter: Mitsui discovers RuHana, MitKo and http://rumit.com/ a RuMit shrine. Sendoh comes back online…Heehee…Will Mitsui discover the identity of the elusive RuMit shrine owner? Heehee…Awww God…I've gone wacko again…I blame it on too much sugar! Heehee… 

| Next |


End file.
